The present invention relates to the production of sealed, thermally insulated tanks consisting of tank walls fixed to the load-bearing structure of a floating structure suitable for the production, storage, loading, ocean carriage and/or unloading of cold liquids such as liquefied gases, particularly those with a high methane content. The present invention also relates to a methane carrier provided with a tank of this type.